yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh!: Beast Hero
Yu-Gi-Oh!: Beast Hero is a Yu-Gi-Oh! fan fiction. Story The story revolves around a young 14-year-old duelist named Raaimun T. Yumosaki, his stage name being Ravengade while playing Duel Monsters, which was his pastime when he was a child of 7 years of age. His story takes place during a time where outside of tournament participation and inter-dimensional professional dueling leagues, Duel Monsters, the popular card game that had once swept the nation during its tenure has been unjustly outlawed by a police state controlled by the Global Elite, to the point where even playing the game has become a criminal offense. News stations have been given false information and propaganda machines panning Duel Monsters as “evil, criminal, and carnal”. Anyone who is caught outside of the Pro leagues dueling will be tagged and put in jail, or gets their hand cut off. He was one of the young duelists who looked up to professional major-league interdimensional champion duelist turned criminal Fortune 5000 businessman Myoto Kyoshima, and he was invited into his Lair of “Honor” (so-called, by the way). He was honored by the fact that he would he would meet Kyoshima in his ZuroCorp headquarters. Raai suddenly starts to know that something is wrong, and starts to realize that Kyoshima is not the “honorable” duelist that he claims to be. Many other duelists say that he is actually smug, arrogant and prideful, and that kind of attitude is taken on by most Pro Duelists of today. By the time that Gold admits that he is behind Raai’s turmoil and had arranged the kidnapping of his family (as well as the destruction of his house), Raai concludes that underneath that arrogance and self-satisfaction lies his true personality: cruel, sadistic, ill-tempered and truly evil. Raai confronts him because of this and challenges him to a Duel. Unlike other Duels, this Duel began with 100000 life points. It seemed that both of the duelists decided to take big chunks out of each other’s life points (100000 > 1000). In just 5 turns, Kyoshima summoned Dragon of Armageddon by using the magic card “Ectoplasmer” to extract the souls and convert them into ectoplasmic energy that goes into his “Monster Capture Jar”. By the time the dragon attacks and seemingly wiped out everything on Rai’s side of the field as well as the rest of his life points, Raai activated his Crush Card Virus by the time, and explains that the dragon’s attack triggered the card’s effect. All but one of Kyoshima’s cards are destroyed. Although Kyoshima activated Monster Reborn to Special Summon Giant Germ, the germ is destroyed by Raai’s “Lady Assailant Of Flames” (1500/1000), causing Gold to deck out, and winning the Duel for Raai. And as a part of the ante, Kyoshima had to relinquish his Dragon Of Armageddon to Raai. After defeating Kyoshima and ruining his reputation as a professional duelist, the super powered duelist then decides to take a trip to the underground city dueling lane to practice his dueling skills and compete against the Professional Dueling League. The league’s commissioner and corrupt corporate executive Dono Kiro appears to want to sign Raai up for the professionals, but the reason as to why Raai is considering being let in the league was a card carrying attempt to steal his most powerful card in his FIRE themed deck, the Dragon of Armageddon (5000/5000) (a card that could wipe out anything on the opponents side of the field; he won it from Kyoshima) hence why he has hired a government/corporate funded Player Killer clan Troubled Coercion to not only defeat every duelist on earth with their most powerful monsters up for grabs. Raai, however, is very aware of this, so he believes that before he expects to duel anyone in the Pro League, he must track down every Troubled Coercion clan member and duel them whenever they approach him. He notices the fact that his longtime friends, Deke Amarillo and Warren Swetland decide to tag along for the ride. At the Professional Major League Dueling apparatus, he befriends Aileen Pukkila, a female duelist who is discriminated because of her humility, and Zach Rosovsky, one of the league’s top card players. Raai then decides to find out who is behind the government crusade against Duel Monsters. The news media does not fare any better, as they also use Pavlovian fear tactics and intimidation to dissuade people from playing Duel Monsters. This does not even bother Rai one bit. In fact, this situation actually encourages him to play the game even further, despite the consequences. He meets the President of Domino, Aron Amado Stevenson, who was a duelist in his time. Unlike the rest of the government, Stevenson values common sense and critical thinking principles over blind morality issues. Stevenson initially rejected the ban on Duel Monsters (considering he was a duelist himself), but he is being browbeaten by his congressmen (and the Powers That Be) to enforce the ban. Rai makes him realize the good times he used to have as a duelist, as well as reminiscing his time as a child dueling protégé. Stevenson decided to veto the ban shortly thereafter, scuttling their attempts at creating a New World Order. However, this does not mean the police state is alleviated. In a NASA air show, he, Deke, and Warrus watch the Moon Duelists. Despite their excellent performance, Rai thinks that they are both hacks, so he challenges them to prove their worth as honorable duelists. The Duel would take place on the moon. The conditions of the duel were that if Raai lost, he would die of asphyxiation (the winners will also die). Although Raai fought the Duel honorably and played the game flawlessly, the biggest mistake he had made all game was that he didn’t realize the fact that the Moon Duelists, George Rueben Fleming and Gilberto Porter Lara, both have a WATER-attribute deck, most powerful being Water Dragon, a Sea-Serpent, ad his deck was mostly FIRE monsters. This type of mistake has cost him many rounds, as well as the entire game. Rai suffers his first defeat since the very first time that he dueled, although George and Gilberto decide not to claim the Dragon of Armageddon for Kiro. However, he, Deke and Warrus manage to escape outer space and avoid death by asphyxiation. While on their space ship, Warrus spots another space craft which is piloted by Kiro, who fires in their general direction. After managing to evade the rockets being fired at them, they finally make it back to Earth on time. After his very first defeat (which he didn’t even take too seriously at all), Raai decides to have a heart to heart chat with Aileen about his past, and how the game Duel Monsters had engulfed his childhood, among other things. Aileen was considering going on a date with him, but Rai respectfully declines. Shortly thereafter, Rai and Deke are caught up in a tag team duel with two Pro Duelists, Maryanne Tamika Blake and Matilda Lillie Mcneil. After 15 turns into the duel, Raai and Deke manage to defeat the girls. Their leader and Troubled Coercion member Cecilia Evans sees that they have defeated the challengers and congratulates them both. In addition, she starts to develop an infatuation with Raai, much to the chagrin of Aileen. In just two months earlier, Kiro decides to kick off the Professional Dueling Tournament, and promises that the tournament is actually genuine (when it is really an elaborate ruse being thrown together at the last second). Although nearly 100 participants entered the tournament so far. Unfortunately, Kiro thinks of all the Pro Duelists have taken the bait, so he enlists all of the Troubled Coercion group into the tournament as well, in the hopes that Rai would enter. Raai decides not to join the tournament, as he believes that it is merely a distraction. Deke, Warrus, Zacharu, Gratam and Aileen join the tournament regardless of Raai's warnings. Due to his refusal to join the tournament, Raai accidentally falls into the pits of Hell, where he suspects that Kiro is up to something. Much to his suprise, he encounters Kyoshima and Satan. Kyoshima wants revenge on Rai for defeating him, ruining his reputation and sullying his legacy. Although Raai thinks that there is going to be a rematch, Kyoshima tells him he has arranged an opponent for Raai, all the while he and Satan watch at the sidelines. The opponent's name is Omarous, and he has had experience Dueling in Hell. In just 20 turns into the Duel, Rai manages to defeat Omarous. However, Kyoshima uses a timer and gives Raai 90 minutes to escape from Hell, which he also manages to do. After his Duel in Hell, Rai returns home to see how the tournament has progressed. He notices Warrus winning his first 10 real duels, and actively trains Deke into building a very powerful dueling deck. Raai is actually willing to help Warrus train Deke into being one of the best duelists in the vicinity. Raai notices that Cecelia has been stalking him. In just a matter of hours, The two got to know each other and they began to exchange a dialogue, mostly about Duel Monsters. By the time that Cecelia admits her crush on Raai, he openly rejects her and explains his celibacy. She then decides to kidnap him and force him into romance against his will. Ander comes by and openly mocks him as well as boasting about his ways of courting women. Rai then decides that he has to Duel Cecelia to set her straight, however Deke decides to step in and duel her. After 10 turns exchanged during the duel, Deke turns the duel around and it results in his win, much to Rai's relief. Cecelia decides to chase after Deke instead, even though he doesn't have a clue about what love or romance is. Rai watches Turbo Duels on TV, and decides to construct his own Duel Runner. After he finishes building his Duel Runner with the help of Warrus (albeit rather quickly), he challenges a Troubled Coercion member, Damien English to a Turbo Duel. Albeit the duel took 10 turns, Rai was about to finish the duel, but not before the engine to his Duel Runner gave out. Damien gloats about this and perceives himself as the winner of the Duel, even though it was pointed out that he just got lucky. After the Duel, Raai returns home to work the kinks on his Duel Runner, with the help of Warrus. Characters 'Main Characters' *Raaimun “Ravengade” Yumosaki *Deke Amarillo *Warrus Sweetland *Aileen Pukkila *Zacharu Rosovsky Pro Duelists *Adrienne Jackson *Alfred Marco Richards *Amos Goodman *Ander Sanchez *Andrea Dale *Angelia Riley *Anibal Blackwell *Antoinette Dorothy Wong *Arden Dannie Grant *Ariel Ramos *Arlen Rice *Christian Nixon *Christie Randall *Tamera Norman *Timmy Alfredo Bolton *Toni Leola Matthews *Valerie Conrad *Vicki Sanford *Weston Fox *Yong Diaz Antagonists *Myoto Kyoshima *Dono Kiro Troubled Coercion *Alphonse Derick Rodgers *Anita Sears *Carmelo Howard Combs *Cecilia Evans *Suzanne Horn *Suzette Galloway *Tiffany Macdonald *Tonia Lola Hess *Tracey Alberto Vaughn *Werner Reed Rai's Deck Rai runs a Burn/Armageddon deck with strictly FIRE-attribute monsters, Pyro, Fiend, Dinosaur, Machine and Dragon-types. Most of his cards include Pyro-type monsters such as the Infernal Flame Emperor, Lady Assailant Of Flames, and Jigen Bakudan, Fiend-types like Infernal Incinerator, and Machine-types including Launcher Spider. His most powerful card is the Dragon of Armageddon, which he won from Kyoshima after causing him to deck out, and his strongest . His weakest card is the Flamvell Guard, followed by Hinotama Soul. He recently added LIGHT-attribute monsters to his deck, as well as the God Card, Hokarhty, Creator God Of Light. Monsters * Flamvell Guard * Red Duston * Decoy Dragon * Flamvell Dragnov * Dread Dragon * Magna Drago * Nitro Synchron * A-Team: Trap Disposal Unit * Phoenixian Seed * Shinra Stoolhouette * Fire Eye * Flame Dancer * Fox Fire * Hinotama Soul * Jigen Bakudan * Wings of Wicked Flame * Poki Draco * Burner, Dragon Ruler of Sparks * Masked Dragon * Trigon * Blast Asmodian * Dokuroyaiba * Gren Maju Da Eiza * Flare Resonator * Stray Asmodian * Turbo Cannon * Second Booster * Blast Juggler * Flamvell Grunika * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 * Lava Dragon * Dragonic Guard * Number 57: Tri-Head Dust Dragon * Abaki * Infernalqueen Archfiend * UFO Turtle * Sergeant Electro * Giga-Tech Wolf * Cyber Phoenix * Cyber Esper * Robotic Knight * Battle Footballer * Volcanic Slicer * Volcanic Rocket * Flame Ruler * Flame Spirit Ignis * Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective * Evocator Chevalier * Evolsaur Cerato * Evolsaur Darwino * Evolsaur Diplo * Evolsaur Elias * Evolsaur Pelta * Evolsaur Terias * Jurrac Iguanon * Jurrac Meteor * Jurrac Monoloph * Jurrac Protops * Jurrac Ptera * Jurrac Spinos * Jurrac Stauriko * Jurrac Titano * Jurrac Tyrannus * Jurrac Velo * Jurrac Velphito * Guardian Ceal * Gundari * Inari Fire * Inferno * Lady Assailant of Flames * Laval Magma Cannoneer * Laval Phlogis * Molten Zombie * Neo Flamvell Sabre * Royal Firestorm Guards * Solar Flare Dragon * Evolzar Solda * Lavalval Dragon * Yamadron * Flamvell Fiend * Wind-Up Zenmaines * Woodborg Inpachi * King Pyron * Laval Burner * Flame Champion * Genex Furnace * Mr. Volcano * Vermillion Sparrow * Volcanic Hammerer * Molten Behemoth * Lavalval Dragun * Chthonian Emperor Dragon * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 * Tyhone 2 * Hazy Flame Hydra * Evil HERO Inferno Wing * Infernal Incinerator * Evil HERO Infernal Sniper * B.E.S. Big Core MK-2 * Ambulance Rescueroid * Rescueroid * Gadget Soldier * Flamvell Commando * Hazy Flame Hyppogrif * Flamvell Uruquizas * Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch * Volcanic Queen * Hazy Flame Peryton * Twin-Headed Fire Dragon * Flame Cerebrus * Hazy Flame Basiltrice * Darkblaze Dragon * Evolzar Dolkka * Black Rose Dragon * Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos * Evolzar Laggia * Dragonic Knight * Manga Ryu-Ran * Ryu-Ran * Yamata Dragon * Flame Ogre * Launcher Spider * Ancient Flamvell Deity * Laval Stennon * Elemental HERO Flare Neos * Great Shogun Shien * Laval Judgment Lord * Nitro Warrior * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 * Meteor B. Dragon * Tyrant Dragon * Black Brutdrago * Evil HERO Malicious Fiend * Koa'ki Meiru Valafar * Lava Golem * Thermal Genex * Elemental HERO Inferno * Pyrotech Mech - Shiryu * Volcanic Doomfire * Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird * Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi * Infernal Flame Emperor * Infernal Flame Vixen * Dragon of Armageddon * Magma Flare Dragon * Trident Dragion * Red Nova Dragon * Ultimate Armageddon * Flaming Godess Of Armageddon * Ultimate Obedient Fiend * Fortress Megadeth DIVINE Monster * The Creator God of Light, Horakthy Spells * Tremendous Fire * Ookazi * Soul of Fire * Level Limit - Area B * Swords of Revealing Light * Nightmare's Steelcage * Stumbling * Messenger of Peace * Meteor of Destruction * Dragon's Gunfire * Metalmorph * Dragon Nails * Blaze Accelerator * Tri-Blaze Accelerator * Wild Fire * Backfire * Tremendous Fire * Hinotama * Molten Destruction Traps * Just Desserts * Ceasefire * Crush Card Virus * Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai * Meteor Flare * Backfire * Gravity Bind * Magic Cylinder * Dimension Wall * Solemn Judgment * Secret Barrel * Skull Invitation * Torrential Tribute * Sakuretsu Armor * Kickfire *01. It’s Beast Hero Time! *02. Professional Dueling *03. Government Surveillance *04. Duking It Out On The Moon *05. Blast For The Past *06. Season For Epic Battle *07. The Duel In Hell/Turbo Rage *08. Wrath of Cecelia Evans *09. The Revolution Begins *10. Downfall Of Troubled Coercion